


Time adventure

by Cryptidenergy



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Into the Past, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, shin needs more love, spoilers of season two?, wolfgang is a sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidenergy/pseuds/Cryptidenergy
Summary: Shin Soohyuk wakes up in what seems to be future of Goldenleonard, finding out many things about himself and the palace, not knowing that Wolfgang is wandering the future palace halls as well! what will happen?!





	1. where am I

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic, sorry if it really bad, just think that king's maker fandom needs some more fanfic to ride on until the english version comes out.

Shin was tired, he had been staying up day and night to plan the rebellion. The minute that Shin lied his eyes on the Fourth prince, and his gaze pierced my soul, I knew that he would be the one to ignite the flames of the rebellion of Goldenleonard. 

As shin put down his quill, means to take a quick nap then return to his work, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Knowing, that he would be safe in the confines of the vast library.

 

Shin was soon asleep, too tired to notice that the Fourth prince had placed his cape on him and went to study quietly in a corner where he could keep an eye on black-haired boy.

While Shin step quietly, Wolfgang couldn't help but look at the boy mumbling in his sleep with pure adoration. Too Wolfgang, Shin was perfect. His slightly tousled hair, due to constantly running his hand through it out of frustration, or his ink stained hands hat had calluses from holding the quill for too long, were still slender. Or how his eyes, where pools of ink that every so often would light-up as he quietly laughed at a story the prince told him. It was everything to him, that made Shin the target of his affections, even his rare smiles made his heart ache, to hold him in his arms for just a moment, just so the black-haired boy could see what he was feeling.

But, right now was not the time, he preparing for a rebellion, and Wolfgang was ready to do whatever he could to protect Shin, and win his love as well.  
before drifting off to sleep the prince thought.

"Just wait Shin, everything will be okay." as the blondes vision blacked out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, Shin woke up with a gasp. He had dreamed that all of his plans failed, that everything he was working so hard for failed. That as he watched in horror from a crowed, as he watched the 4th prince be executed for his crimes against the king. As the solider liter his axe, Wolfgang had made eye contact with him and silently uttered

"I Love You"

This startled the boy so much that when he awoke he nearly cried the prince name loudly, but his instincts saved him at the last minute. What would happen to him if the King found out his favorite "child" had cried out the 4th princes name out, in near tears then what would happen?

As Shin began to calm down, and took some deep breathes, he realized that he was no longer where he fell asleep. He was in that hideout that the 4th price showed him, but it looked emptier, like someone had cleaned it out, nothing left but some old knifes and ratty clothes that the prince came in.

Not wanting to panic, Shin slowly began to make his way back to the palace, hoping to find an explanation no how he ended up there.

As he made his way closer and closer to the palace, he began to notice that there was something different. The atmosphere seemed light and no longer tense from fearing being punished for a small mistake. He heard laughter and giggles ring through the palace like never before. When looking at the servants and soldiers it looked like a weight had been lifted from their solders as they went amongst their duties. But Shin also noticed something odd.

Nobody seemed to notice he was there. Which was odd, due everybody always keeping an eye on the Kings Children. As he tried to talk to one of the servants, they simply ignored him as if he wast there, then to make matters worse one of them, passed right through him! this alarmed him greatly thinking that he had surely passed and this was heaven until he heard the whispers in the halls.

"I been hearing that Shin Soohyuk has been getting friendly with the King" a maidservant giggled.

Shins heart stopped, surely he had misheard what the maidservants were saying. as he approached closer their whispers become much clearer.

"I saw them together at the hip just yesterday!"

"Ive been hearing that they share a bed!" 

"No!" one of the servants said

"yes!" the other squealed.

"I was just changing the sheets for the Kings chambers, and I quite clearly saw that boys Soohyuk clothes lying there on the floor!"\

As the servants began to talk more and more about what they had seen Shin and the King do. Shin felt sicker and sicker at each word.

"How?" he thought, "How could this happen, I've been so careful, what did I do to deserve this?"

Then his mind went to another boy.

"Wolfgang! What about the prince, his savior, his, his, his.... crush" what happened to him?

What happened to the bright, loyal boy, who was ready to fight the King at every turn, the boy who so clearly loved him, what happened to him? Did the prince see him as dirty, tainted, disgusting? At each of these thoughts it made Shin want to sob, what was happening and why was the happening to him? He only wanted a cruel and disgusting man dead, and a boy who shined like the sun to be by his side.

So what happened to that?

Then he heard something that he had to see for himself. a maidservant whispered.

"I just saw the King looking for Soohyuk, I told him he was in the library, and believe me when I say this, I have seen him and Soohyuk do somethings that they want to keep secret.."

This caught his attention and every other maid as well

"what?!" 

"Come on spill!"

"Tell us please!"

but the maid servant to said that kept her mouth shut and simply told them

"If you want to know, you need to see it for yourselves."

And that was exactly what Shin planned to do as he raced towards the library.

 

~~~~~~~~

At the other end of the palace, Wolfgang woke up with a startle, he had dreamed about losing his mother again and that dream never really sat quiet right with him. AS the prince regained his bearing, he realized he wasn't where he had drifted off. Wolfgang knew he sleep walked when he was younger, but this was a bit extreme, walking from the library to the stables was a bit too far in Wolfgang's experience.

So standing up, he brushed off the hay, ad began to make his way back to the library, not thinking much of his surroundings, wanting to continue studying so he could spend more time with Shin. But as he was walking toward the hall that lead to the library, he saw a very distressed and crying Shin, who looked to torn apart to notice him, heading straight for the library. Wanting to know what happened, Wolfgang began to follow the boy he loved not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin was running as fast has he could, ignoring everything around him only fixated on why was he now the target. It felt everything went to waste, his plans, his notes, his...feelings were wasted now that he was being “affectionate” with the king.   
It felt like he had betrayed himself, his father, his family, he had betrayed Wolfgang. The one person that he knew had his and was willing to become his pawn to take down the king.

As shin kept sprinting towards the library, not far behind him was a worried Wolfgang, thinking what could have made Shin so upset.  
“Im worried, even when angry or upset he always kept his cool, was it me, was the servants, or was it him.”  
At the thought of the king hurting or touching Shin made Wolfgang’s blood boil. Only causing him to pick up his pace to follow the black haired boy. 

 

 

————————————————————

 

As Shin finally reached the library, he was nearly passing out from the lack of breathing he had done while running to the library. As he quickly opened the door, he slowly made his way to where he usually worked. There he saw a figure with dark black hair, glasses, and a ministers uniform. Not knowing who he was, Shin kept on looking for himself.   
Suddenly there was a loud crash, causing him and the mystery man to turn their heads towards the noise. After a moment of silence, the man spoke. Causing a cold shiver to go up his spine.  
“Sire are you quite alright?”  
As he slowly turned, shin came face to face with himself.

As Shin stood there frozen he took in his appearance. He was definitely older, with his hair swept back , new glasses and uniform, it was hard to recognize him. But a big thing that he noticed was that he was no longer whereing his cape. That gave him relief and confusion. Was he in the future? Where was his cape, and if it was gone why was he in a relationship with a man he despised so much. WHERE WAS WOLFGANG.  
Shin didn’t think more as he saw his future self approach where the sound came from, along with a low groan.   
“Sire are actually okay? Because with all those books on you it looks quite uncomfortable”   
“ haha very funny, come on help me up.”  
“Yes, yes sire” 

 

As Shin watched on as his future self came back from I’m behind the bookcases, a hand reached out and grabbed him back, making his future self Yelp in surprise.Shin wanted to race towards him and help and then remembered it would be no use, thinking how someone had passed through earlier. Waiting for a noise he heard giggling.  
“Sire please stop, really not in the library.” His future self said  
“Bah, don’t worry the servants know to to disturb us while we’re in the library together” relpyed the body less voice, which was beginning to sound familiar.  
But before he could identify who’s voice it was his future self re-emerged from the behind the bookshelf, hair slightly mussed, his face a bright pink and his buttons where undone. At this sight Shin felt himself get sick, he looked happy at what the pedophilac man. He was a bout to run away from this seen when the king emerged from the shadows, and as upon seeing the king Shins heart stopped.

There in all his glory, was Wolfgang Goldenleonard, newly crowned king, and the smitten lover of Shin Soohyuk. As Present Shin began to put two and two together, Shin began to turn a very deep shade of red. It all made sense the servants, the atmosphere, the gossip, it was all because of the new king. Before Shin could analyze the situation in his head he heard more giggles. Looking up he saw a very errr “soft” scene.   
Now near where his older self was sitting, were the two boys playfully whispering to each other, both with a blush on the faces (shins being much brighter than Wolfgang’s). Somewhere deep in him he wished he could do that with his highness. Shin began to think of the things he wanted to do with the future king, hugging, laughing, ...kissing. But yet once again he was snapped out of his thought process when he heard a groan. Looking up made Shin turn the brightest and deepest shade of red that could match the royal garbs.

His future self and future Wolfgang were kissing. While the blonde towered over the black haired boy, at first kissing him softly all over, his face, his hands, his arms and neck, shin felt him and his future self begin to warm up at the sight/ feel of the events. As the kissing went on, they became needier, more rushed and more passionate. In the quiet library the noise of there kisses were the only sounds in the room along with the occasional mewl that came from shin. As shin watched the events unfold, he saw that his future self was contributing a good amount to the action. As Wolfgang finished marking his neck, future shin, brand him into and open mouth kiss. There was a slight yelp from the blonde, but soon went along with it as well, was future him wrapped his arms round the king, he was hoisted onto the table, having the two boys soon gasping for air, as a small string of spit came from their mouths. Looking at eachother for a bit, Wolfgang slowly began to slide up Shins shirt, finally making shin break away from his trance.

Deciding that he needed time to calm down and think about his future(and a certain handsome blonde). Shin turned around in horror to find the fourth prince himself, who was just as red as he was, seeming to have witnessed everything that shin had seen as well. Before the prince could get any words out. Shin was running again.

**Author's Note:**

> join the king's maker community on Amino!


End file.
